


No F's For Crombell

by RosesandJokes



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Other, PURE. CRACK.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesandJokes/pseuds/RosesandJokes
Summary: Pure crack fic proposed from a discord chat.





	No F's For Crombell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@pwmo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40pwmo).



> Disclaimer: Noblesse is not mine. It belongs to Jeho Son and Kwangsu Lee.
> 
> Dedicated to @pizza-with-me-okay on tumblr.
> 
> I moved this here from my ffn account because ffn is outdated.

**"No F's for Crombell"**

Heavy footsteps echoed across the pavement as Dr. Crombell walked towards Ye Ran High school. A leather bound book was held tightly in his hands, an imprint of the letter "F", gracing the bottom right hand corner of the cover. The school was seemingly abandoned as he made his way through the halls to the Chairman's office. Crombell didn't bother to knock as he opened the door to see that the chairman happened to be the very same blond that he had fought all those ages ago, back before any of the Union Elders were lost.

 

 

"You? What are you doing here?" He snorted. "I find it hard to believe that a being such as yourself would be at a school." Crombell stood there, a mindless grin on his face as he clutched the journal. The chair slowly spun around to reveal Frankenstein, who smiled coldly at the 13th Elder. "You have some nerve showing up to my school. Perhaps you're here because you need to be taught a lesson?" Frankenstein stood, and dark purple energy crept along his hands as he prepared to drag Crombell out of the school he created for Master by the scruff of his neck. However, that blasted journal caught his eye, making him pause.

 

 

"Where did you get that?" Frankenstein asked, eyes narrowed. Crombell lost his grin and tried to hide the book behind him as he replied. "None of your business. Its mine now, the precious book written by my darling F. I won't let you have it!" A tense silence filled the air as neither man moved. Slowly, Frankenstein began to laugh, sneering at Crombell condescendingly. "Did you just say your darling F? Oh what a twist of events this is. You have no idea who wrote that do you?" Franken jeered as he stood there with his arms crossed. Crombell was quick to sneer back at the blond while clutching the book to his heart. "It was written by F! Through him my research has soared by leaps and bounds! He is the reason I was able to become a Union Elder and advance so much!" Crombell projected his hands out widely as he made this last statement, stepping forward with confidence before halting in confusion as the blond once again laughed. "My name, Crombell, is not F. It's Frankenstein, and that's one of my earliest research journals." A jolt ran through Crombell. "That cant be true...no...my darling F...is you?" Sweat beaded the doctor's brow as he thought about it. "It...makes sense actually. That YOU...are F...my darling F...Frankenstein..."

 

 

With a deep breath and a hasty swallow past the lump in his throat, Crombell held the book out to Frankendtein and got down on bended knee. "F, we've hated each other until know, for I knew not that YOU were the love of my life. Our science, together, could be greater than it ever was seperate! Will you, Frankenstein, do me the honor of becoming my partner?" Crombell looked up with baited breath. He waited...and waited...and waited... "...Say something, please. Anything!" Crombel asked. Shadows hid Frankenstein's face before he looked back at Crombell with a face that can only be discerned as "wtf". "You're my enemy and I have a husband and youre essentially asking me to marry you?" Frankenstein finally said. With a hopefully grin Crombell nodded. "Yes, Frankenstein. Exactly." Here the doctor blushed. "And, if I'm being quite honest," He cleared his throat. "P-perhaps I could experience your D?"

 

 

His request was met with harsh laughter as Frankenstein sent a bolt of Dark Spear's energy through Crombell's bent knee. "Oh you'll be getting a D. Not the D you want, but the D you deserve. Dark Spear." As more bolts pierced through Crombell, the book fell to the floor, the only witness besides Frankenstein himself as Crombell took all the D that Dark Spear could give him. And no one worried about him ever again!

 

 

 

The End.


End file.
